The proposed Research Support Core (Core B) of the Superfund Basic Research Program at the University of Kentucky (SBRP) will perform the vital role of supporting the research activities of multiple investigators involved in our SBRP. The main objective of this Core is to provide a central facility that will enhance and develop the research capabilities of our SBRP, particularly in the areas of proteomics, bioinformatics, and PCB analysis. Statistical consultations, an integral part of all projects, also reside within the Core. Establishment of a coordinated effort in the form of the Research Support Core will maximize both the research and cost effectiveness of our SBRP investigators. This Core will be divided into 3 major components directed by an expert in each area: 1. Proteomics Component - coordinated by Dr. Zhu 2. Bioinformatics Component - coordinated by Dr. Lodder 3. PCB Analysis Component - coordinated by Dr. Gavalas 4. Biostatistical Component - coordinated by Dr. Mahfound. The overall activity of the Research Support Core will be managed by Dr. Toborek in close collaboration with the coordinators of individual Components, Dr. Hennig (the Director of our SBRP), Administrative Core, and the Project Leaders of all individual grants. The Specific Aims of the Research Support Core are to provide laboratory and statistical services, equipment, technical support, facilitate access to new technology (particularly in the areas of proteomics and bioinformatics), and quality control for multiple SBRP investigators by: Establishing and implementing a variety of state-of-the-art proteomics, bioinformatics, and PCB analysis procedures that are required by all investigators of our SBRP to address the PCB-mediated regulatory mechanisms in the context of the effects of nutrition on PCB toxicity and diverse disease processes. Providing biostatistical consultations and help to develop proteomics and bioinformatics procedure as required by investigators of the University of Kentucky SBRP. Rigorous quality control of all aspects of the performed research.